Meant To Be
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Kendall finds his perfect girl. For ItsPopularICantLikeItNow.
1. First meating

**This is my first time writing a BTR story so go easy on me, oh and this is a request for an awesome person 'ItsPopularICantLikeItNow' I hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own BTR (but I will some day) **

"Wow look at this place." Akira said while walking in to the Palm Woods, pulling her suit case behind her.

"This place is freaking awesome!" she exclaimed still walking not looking in front of her as she knocked a blond haired guy to the ground.

"Whoa watch where your going." he said as he stood up. finally looking at who knocked him down, he had never see such a beautiful girl on all is life, as he looked her up and down kind of checking her out (not that he would admit that). He saw that she was a bit shorter than him and had brunette curly hair, and memormerizing brown eyes that he could easily get lost in, and slightly tan skin.

Dang! She thought she had never see a guy as hansom as him in all her life. This guy is tall, blond, and eyebrows she thought. Oh crap! Say some thing or you will seem like a moron she thought.

"I'm sorry about that." She stammered out.

"It's ok" he squeaked out. Crap! Now I sound like I'm thirteen he thought. Why did I half to be bad at talking to girls when Jo died in that car crash? **(just go talk to Emily about Jo)**

"I'm Akira Koutsavlis" The girl said. Akira that's a pretty name he thought. Dang I half to say some thing or I'm going to look even more brain dead.

"I'm Kendall Knight. Are you new here?" He asked her with a slight smile appearing on his face. Sweet I was smooth! He thought out loud.

"Did you just say your smooth?" She asked him while raising an eye brow.

"Oh gosh I just said that out loud?" He said blushing a deep red

"Yeah you did. Are you ok?" Akira was starting to get concerned for him.

"Oh Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to go to the pool?" Kendall asked her

"Yeah I would love to" Akira answered. "But first I half to put my stuff in my room. I will be right back."

"Ok I will meat you there." Kendall said with a smile. Akira turned around and practically ran to the stairs to her apartment and thru open the door and shouted to her mom

"Mom I'm going to the pool for a while with a hot guy. I don't know when I will be back!" Akira shouted as she ran thru the apartment grabbing things and throwing them down again like a whirlwind.

"Ok I got every thing. Bye mom, bye dad." She yelled as she slammed the door closed.  
_With Kendall…._

Kendall was running around yelling stuff as he ran from one room to another looking for his swim trunks and freaking out. Logan sat on the couch kissing his girl friend Madi. James was kissing his long time girl friend Sara. And Carlos was just watching Kendall freak out. When Mrs. Knight finally asked him what was wrong he replied

"I'm going to the Pool with this really hot girl, and I half to look my best for her because I really like her." Kendall said in a hurry. Katie rolled her eyes at him and said

"You've gone psycho big bro." Kendall stopped and rolled his eyes at her before he turned and said

"Your right, I shouldn't be freaking out like this. Thanks baby sister." He aid as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head gently smiling. Katie was so wise for her age and Kendall loved that about her. Katie pulled his swim trunks out of the basket that laid on the ground forgotten. Katie held them out to him and asked

"Is that what you're looking for big bro?" Kendall looked at what she held out to him and smiled again. "Katie you're a life saver." he took them from her

"Thanks." He said as he ran out the door. Kendall met up with Akria at the pool a moment later. Panting he asked "Do you want to tan or swim?" she looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Swimming duh." She said.

Kendall was shocked he thought for sure that she would want to tan, he was liking her more and more bye the minute. That was some thing he never felt with Jo he just all ways thought that she was pretty but nothing more. In fact he didn't even know why he chased after her. He just had a competitive streak about him, so when he saw the other guys falling all over her, he just wanted what they where going after. We didn't even have any thing in common he thought.

"Come on Kendall lets go!" Akira said while grabbing his wrist. As soon as she touched him she felt an electric spark running up her hand. What she didn't know was Kendall felt the same thing running thru his wrist. They ackwardly pulled away from one another.

"So lets go to the pool now." Kendall stammerd out.

"Uhh… yeah let's go." Akira said nervously. They walked over to the pool. Kendall turned around and took of his shirt showing the most amazing abs she has ever seen in her life. Kendall thru his shirt in the chair and turned around to see Akira staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked her. Akira snapped out of it and said  
"Nothing." She turned around and pulled off her sun dress. He was shocked to see her in a dark blue bikini. Now it was his turn to stare. Akira smirked and said

"What are you staring at?" As soon as the words left her mouth she jumped in to the pool. Leaving Kendall staring at her in wonder. He had never met a girl like her before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_two years later….._

"Kendall where are we going." Akira asked her boy friend of two years. Kendall had his hands over her eyes, walking her around to where he had set up a few hours ago. Suddenly he stopped and took his hands off her eyes and stepped back from her

"Ok open your eyes." He said. She did and saw that she was under the Eiffel Tower, there was twinkling lights all around them and a table set up with all of her favorite foods laying there. She turned to look at Kendall and she wrapped him up in a hug burying her head in his chest.

"Why did you do this Kenny?" She asked, using her pet name for him. Kendall just looked in her big watery brown eyes, he all most caved right then and there but he stayed strong and willed him self not to.

"You'll see later." He said kissing her for a moment, he pulled back and walked her over to the table and pulling out her chair for her. They ate in silence just taking in the wonderful view and looking up at the stars. When they where done Kendall grabbed Akira's hand pulling her to him. They just looked in to each others eyes when Kendall broke the silence by saying

"Akira can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure Kendall." Kendall got down on one nee and pulled out a big diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Akira I love you I have since the first moment I saw you, will you do me the greatest honor and making me the happiest man alive by marring me?" Akira's eyes got big and she yelled out

"YES!" she grabbed the ring and pushed it on her finger. Kendall grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. They both knew at that moment they where meant to be.

**So this is for my lurve (really good friend for those of you who don't know what lurve means)** '**ItsPopularICantLikeItNow'**. **I hope you like it. She was Akira by the way. Review please :)**


	2. The wedding

**This is right after Kendall proposed to Akira in my other story**

Kendall and Akira had just opened Kendall's apartment door in the Palm Woods before they were bomb barded by there family running up and hugging them asking, questions how their trip went until Katie finally ran up to her big brother looking him in the eyes and flat out asked him

"Did she say yes?" Kendall grinned at Katie's bluntness and said

"See for your self." Katie looked at Akira's hand and yelled out

"Finally!" Katie raised her fist in the air in victory, grinning widely, every one laughed.

James went over to Kendall a little while later and gave him a hug.

"Kendall, I'm proud that you finally got the girl of your dreams." When James said this he smiled and turned to look at his girlfriend Sara. Kendall caught on quickly, grinning he just said four words

"Go for it man." James blushed and walked away from him. Kendall just sighed and thought _he'll figure it out on his own time, like I did._ Kendall snapped out of his thoughts, when Akira came up to him and held his hand.

_**Later that night…**_

"Kendall what do you want our wedding to be like?" Akira asked him, Kendall thought for a moment and said  
"Well I kind of want a wedding on the beach. What do you want baby?" Kendall asked.

"I want a beach wedding too. I just think it's so romantic." Akira let a sigh, just thinking about the wedding. This was her dream come true, she was going to marry the guy of her dreams, at the wedding of her dreams! This was Kendall's dream come true too, a not too girly wedding to the most amazing girl that he as ever seen! After a few moments of silence Akira leaned over and kissed Kendall. After a few seconds of kissing Kendall pulled away leaving there faces a few inches from each other, Akira whispered

"I love you." Kendall smiled and whispered

"I love you too." they kissed again. Akira pulled away and said

"We need to think about the wedding." Kendall sighed and nodded. Akira thought for a moment and said

"I kind of want a sunset wedding. Is that ok sweetie?" Kendall kissed her cheek and said

"What ever you want." Akira grinned at him. So for the next 3 hours they had worked all of the details out for there wedding.

**The wedding day…**

Akira was freaking out at the small tent that some of the wedding planers had set up for her to change in. Little did she know that Kendall was freaking out at the altar; even when Logan, James, and Carlos where reassuring him that everything will be fine in a few minutes time. Finally after a few heart pounding moments, the brides march started playing. Kendall turned around and saw Akira walking down the beach, and fell in love with her all over again. Akira stood on the platform next to Kendall as the said there vows to each other. ****

2 Hours later, at the reception… 

Every one was having fun dancing and hanging out with each other. When it was time for the bride and grooms first dance, so every one went made a bubble for them to dance in. Kendall took Akira's hand and started to dance, she laid her head on his chest sighing on contentment. People started to pair up and dance. Logan went to Madi and started to dance a bit clumsy. James went to Sara and started to pull her around the room knowing that she couldn't dance even if her life depended on it. And lastly Carlos went up to Katie and tried to dance with her, but seeing how they didn't like to dance they just ended up holding each other in there arms. Seeing how every one else was dancing James's twin brother Shane (who had flown in from Seattle) stood up and walked over to the guy he had his eye on and pulled Dalton up and started dancing with him.

Now it was time for the best men (Carlos, James, and Logan) to make a very important announcement so they stood up on the stage and grabbed three mikes, Logan started and said

"Attention please, attention. Now I know its Kendall's and Akira's day, but me Carlos and James couldn't wait any longer, now would Madi, Katie and Sara come up here please. "

Carlos took it from there and said

"You girls are really important to us and we need to say this, so please don't freak out."

And with that the guys jumped of the stage and walked up to there girl friends, and got down on one knee and pulled out diamond rings at the same time. And the each said some words to their girlfriends and at the same time they asked

"Will you marry me?" All three girls jumped into there boyfriends and said at the same time

"YES!" ****

Done! Whew I was getting close to the dead line on this one, but I'm done now. This is for my lurve Emily, I hope you enjoyed it. As all ways review it takes a minute and it means a lot to me. 


End file.
